starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lista gier fabularnych - Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (West End Games)
Lista gier fabularnych - Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG), to spis publikacji, przygód i materiałów dodatkowych gry fabularnej (role-playing games) Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (West End Games). Lista należy do serii spisów źródeł. Publikacje: *Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG): **Publikacje: ***Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game ***The Star Wars Sourcebook ***Star Wars Campaign Pack ***Tatooine Manhunt ***Imperial Sourcebook ***Rebel Alliance Sourcebook ***Death Star Technical Companion ***Strike Force: Shantipole ***Starfall ***Battle for the Golden Sun ***Otherspace ***Graveyard of Alderaan ***Scavenger Hunt ***Riders of the Maelstrom ***Crisis on Cloud City ***Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin ***Galladinium's Fantastic Technology: Guns and Gear ***Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters ***Otherspace II: Invasion ***The Far Orbit Project ***Black Ice ***The Game Chambers of Questal ***Domain of Evil ***The Isis Coordinates ***Death in the Undercity ***Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope ***Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back ***Galaxy Guide 5: The Return of the Jedi ***Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races ***Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook ***The Star Wars Rules Companion ***Cracken's Rebel Field Guide ***Star Wars Gamemaster's Kit ***Planet of the Mists ***Planets of the Galaxy: Volume One ***Mission to Lianna ***The Abduction ***Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (2 wyd.) ***Heir to the Empire Sourcebook ***Dark Force Rising Sourcebook ***The Last Command Sourcebook ***Planets of the Galaxy: Volume Two ***Twin Stars of Kira ***Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts ***Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim ***Wanted by Cracken ***Star Wars Gamemaster Screen ***Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook ***Supernova ***The Politics of Contraband ***Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley ***Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters ***Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations ***Dark Empire Sourcebook ***Planets of the Galaxy: Volume Three ***Movie Trilogy Sourcebook ***Flashpoint! Brak Sector ***Creatures of the Galaxy ***Tales of the Jedi Companion ***Classic Adventures: Volume 1 (RPG) ***Cracken's Rebel Operatives ***The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook ***Heroes & Rogues ***Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies ***Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition ***Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (2 wyd.) ***Imperial Sourcebook (2 wyd.) ***Star Wars Sourcebook (2 wyd.) ***Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races (2 wyd.) ***Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters (2 wyd.) ***Goroth: Slave of the Empire ***The Star Wars Planets Collection ***Platt's Starport Guide ***Classic Campaigns ***Alliance Intelligence Reports ***Hideouts & Strongholds ***Endgame ***Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook ***The Jedi Academy Sourcebook ***Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids ***The Kathol Outback ***The Kathol Rift ***Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin (2 wyd.) ***Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game: Second Edition - Revised and Expanded ***Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook ***Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope (2 wyd.) ***Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back (2 wyd.) ***Galaxy Guide 5: The Return of the Jedi (2 wyd.) ***Classic Adventures: Volume 2 (RPG) ***Best of the Adventure Journal Issues 1-4 ***The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook ***Classic Adventures: Volume 3 (RPG) ***Classic Adventures: Volume 4 (RPG) ***Classic Adventures: Volume 5 (RPG) ***Operation: Elrood (RPG) ***Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide ***Gamemaster Screen - Revised ***Secrets of the Sisar Run ***Instant Adventures ***Cracken's Threat Dossier ***Platt's Smugglers Guide ***Pirates & Privateers ***Tapani Sector Instant Adventures ***Stock Ships ***No Disintegrations ***Wretched Hives of Scum and Villainy ***The Black Sands of Socorro ***Player's Guide to Tapani ***Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear ***Alien Encounters ***The DarkStryder Campaign ****The DarkStryder Campaign Book‎ ****The DarkStryder Adventure Book‎ ***Mos Eisley Adventure Set ***Lords of the Expanse ****Lords of the Expanse - Sector Guide ****Lords of the Expanse - Gamemaster Guide ****Lords of the Expanse - Campaign Guide ***The Darkstryder Campaign Deluxe ***Introductory Adventure Game ****Introductory Adventure Game - Narrators Booklet ****Introductory Adventure Game - Players Booklet ****Introductory Adventure Game - Adventure Book Czasopisma powiązane z grą *Adventure Journal **Adventure Journal 1 **Adventure Journal 2 **Adventure Journal 3 **Adventure Journal 4 **Adventure Journal 5 **Adventure Journal 6 **Adventure Journal 7 **Adventure Journal 8 **Adventure Journal 9 **Adventure Journal 10 **Adventure Journal 11 **Adventure Journal 12 **Adventure Journal 13 **Adventure Journal 14 **Adventure Journal 15 *anulowane numery **Adventure Journal 16 (anulowany) **Adventure Journal 17 (anulowany) **Adventure Journal 18 (anulowany) Przygody i kampanie: *Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG): **Przygody: ***Rebel Breakout ***Tests of The Godking: A Short Adventure ***Tatooine Manhunt ***Strike Force: Shantipole ***Starfall ***Battle for the Golden Sun ***Otherspace ***Graveyard of Alderaan ***Scavenger Hunt ***Riders of the Maelstrom ***Crisis on Cloud City ***Otherspace II: Invasion ***Black Ice ***The Game Chambers of Questal ***Domain of Evil ***The Isis Coordinates ***Death in the Undercity ***To Free the Forgotten ***Planet of the Mists ***Mission to Lianna ***Abduction of Crying Dawn Singer ***The Package ***Den of Spies ***For a Few Kilotons More ***Treasure Hunt ***Operation Pet Show ***Freedom Strike Seltos ***The Iskallon Factor ***Tales of the Smoking Blaster ***Infiltration ***The Mynock Conspiracy ***Triple Cross ***The Evacuation of Jatee ***The Beginning of the End ***The Politics of Contraband ***The Art of Betrayal ***Free Time ***The Right Place... ***Easy Money ***Running the Sisar ***The Argovia Strike ***Agent Nallok Is Missing ***Heavy Lifting ***Into the Heat of Battle ***Family Problems ***Meltdown ***New Recruits and Rebel Guns ***The Treasure of Celis Mott ***Operation: Shadowstrike ***The Mecetti File ***The Bacta Heist ***Lost Destiny ***Blood Inheritance ***The Event of the Season ***Gone to Ground ***Abregado-Rae Intrigue ***Seregar Turnabout ***The Black Sphere ***Elusive ***Vested Interest ***There's Many a Slip Betwixt Cup and Lip ***Harvest Day ***The Passage From Perdition ***The Spira Regatta ***The Quality of Mercy ***Stranded ***You’re in The Army Now! ***The Way of The Yrashu ***The Prophecy ***Enemies for Life ***Loyalties ***A Deal Gone Sour ***Wind Raiders of Taloraan ***Relic ***The Cure ***The Kaal Connection ***Rebel Escape ***The Battle for Gap Nine ***Silent Fury ***Countdown to Disaster ***Counterstrike ***Storms Over Moorja ***Crystal Intrigue ***Platt's Rescue ***Droids Defiant ***Death Hunter ***The Farrimmer Cafe ***The Ando Project ***Heroes Need Not Apply ***Festival of The High Winds ***Assault on Edan Base ***Defeated! ***Salvation on Silver-Tipped Wings ***The Convoy ***Bright Light, Empty City ***Hope Falling ***Vindication ***Hunting Grounds ***Calandra ***Procopian Intrigues ***Mrlsst ***Gathering Storm ***Assault on The Torpedo Sphere ***Assignment: Decoy **Kampanie (i zawarte przygody): ***The Long Shot Campaign ****Adventure Outline One: Tests of The Godking ****Adventure Outline Two: The Heat of Freedom ****Adventure Outline Three: Assault on Repair Station M13 ****Adventure Outline Four: The Plant ****Adventure Outline Five: Lens Reekeene is Missing ***The Far Orbit Campaign ****Preparing for War ****The Hijacking of Shipment 1037 ****The Capture of Coh Veshiv ****The Rival ****The Trap ****Raid on Brentaal ****Hunter/Hunted ****The Grand Prize ***The Bissillirus Campaign ****Changing The Balance ****Rebel Enslaved! ****Return to Bundim ****Going My Way? ****Blades and Blasters ****Breakthrough in Bissillirus ****All Our Sins Remembered ****Showdown ***Operation: Elrood ****Industrial Intrigue ****The Fixer, the Spy, and the Chud ****Death of a Star Destroyer ***A Black Sun Campaign ****The Hijackers ****The Treasure of Ancients ****Take Me Out At the Ball Game ***The Barani Conspiracy ****Hunting the Hunter ****Sedri Intrigue ****Code-breaker ***The Darkstryder Campaign ****Omens ****Artifact of Aaris ****Death is Remotely Possible ****Shintel Downtime ****Crisis ****Traitor in Our Midst ****Plant Food ****Little Empires ****Wildfire ****The Masters of Exocron ****Galaxy's Edge ****Harm's Way ****Rogue Elements ****Waystation ****Home ****Showdown ****Endgame ***The Tapani Campaign Materiały dodatkowe: *Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG): **Adventure Journal ***Glah Ubooki’s Strange & Wondrous Imports ***Smuggler’s Log (Adventure Journal 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 11, 16) ***Wanted by Cracken (Adventure Journal 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 8, 10) ***Cracken's Rebel Field Guide (Adventure Journal 4, 10) ***Scouts’ Dispatch (Adventure Journal 6, 8, 13) ***Cracken’s Rebel Operative (Adventure Journal 7, 10, 11) ***Alien Encounters (Adventure Journal 11, 13, 14, 15) ***Lan Barell ***The Free-Trader’s Guide to Sevarcos ***Rebel Privateers! ***Recon & Report: The Jouney to Coruscant ***A World to Conquer ***The Business of Bacta ***The Pentastar Alignment ***Blasters for Hire ***Outlaw Battle Armor ***It’s a Gambler’s Life ***A Buyer’s Guide To Alternative Starships ***Stand and Deliver ***Smugglers of The Outer Rim ***Zirtran’s Anchor ***The Greel Wood Haven ***Swoop Gangs ***The History of R-Series Astromech Droids ***Into The Core Worlds ***Old Corellian: A Guide for Curious Scholar ***The Gree Enclave ***The Yard of Opportunity ***Fizzi’s Slightly Used Starships ***Repulsortank Battlefield ***ISB Intercepts (Adventure Journal 9, 13, 15) ***A Free-Trader’s Guide to The Planets ***Toria Tell’s Droid Journal ***Alliance Inteligence Report: TIE Fighters ***Star Wars Rules Upgrade ***Imperial Garrisons ***Shape Shifters ***Cynabar’s Droids Datalog ***Cynabar’s Droids Datalog (version 4.7.220) ***From The Files of Corellia Antilles ***Special Military Unit Intelligence Update ***Tasariq The Crystal Planet ***Corellian Translines ***The Garos System Zobacz także *Lista gier fabularnych Kategoria:Listy i spisy